Ultrawoman Providence (Cinder Ultra)
Title: The Fire Blooded Amazon Appearance A tall female Cinder Ultra, with a muscular build. She has a normal fin, but a back flap over her neck. She appears to have orange pigtails on the side of her head. She sports orange markings with gold bracelets on her wrists. The markings cover her upper body, shoulders, knees and pelvic region in downward pointed arrows. Her Seven style Proctor is gold with silver orbs akin to a necklace. Her color timer rests in the middle. Personality Like her title suggests, she is hot blooded and always rearing for a fight. She often acts like an overprotective big sister and is keen on giving headlocks. Despite their polar natures, she is most often seen with Faith. Fighting Style Providence can be considered a brawler. Most of her attacks are offensive, and can be seen throwing herself or her opponent about. She specializes in grappling. History Created at the end of an Eldritch invasion in a distant universe, Providence excelled at purging universes of the Eldritch infestation. Profile * Height: 70 meters * Weight: 65,000 tons * Age: 18,000 years * Body Features ** Color Timer: Standard ** Ultra Armor: Capable withstand devastating damage that most Ultras could not hope to deal with. Like all Cinder Ultranoids, she was made to fight Eldritch Things. ** Ultra Eyes: Like all Cinder Ultranoids, she is immune from the madness inducing sight of Eldritch Things. ** Providence Sensors: The 'pigtails' on her head, they are actually attachments that allow her to hear the 'resonance' of a universe' allowing her to detect and find Eldritch Things and their influence. ** Protector: The armor on her upper body, the sturdiest part of her body. ** Providence Spheres: The orbs on her protector. They are batteries storing extra energy allowing her to fight much longer than even other Cinder Ultras. ** Super Immunity: While Cinder Ultras are resistant to the effects of Nozoru. Providence was blessed with immunity from the virus by Sol, so that she may eradicate it whereever it is found. It is unknown how, but this Immunity is protected against the disease's ability to adapt to. Techniques * Providence Power: Providence taps into her storied power. * Providence Whipper: Picks up her enemy and throws them far/hard enough to make it look like they are flying. * Providence Line: A clothes line covered in fire. Can take of the upper portion of a kaiju's body * Providence Shot: An orange/gold beam from her fists * Providence Wall: A shield emitted from her body. * Providence Full Burn: A burning wave of energy radiated from her body. * Cinderium Cannon: Providence throws the enemy in the air, and upon their landing on her fist, a pulse of energy destroys them. * Cinderium Ray: Cinder Ultra Specium Ray * Providence Slash: Arrowhead shaped energy bullet. ** Providence Big Slash: A large version for cutting things. * Providence Eye: Rays from her eyes that eradicate Eldritch Flesh and dark powers, and reveals the hidden. * Ultra Multi-Ray: A multi-purpose beam from his index and middle finger. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cinder Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultraman Flare